Conventional film and more recently, digital cameras, are widely commercially available, ranging both in price and in operation from sophisticated single lens reflex (SLR) cameras used by professional photographers to inexpensive “point-and-shoot” cameras that nearly anyone can use with relative ease. Little, if anything, is commercially available for “touching up” photographs on the camera.
Although digital cameras are available with user interfaces that enable a user to select various camera features for editing their photographs, these features are typically limited in nature (e.g. red-eye removal). The camera user may attempt to hide blemishes in the image by moving the camera ever so slightly during photo capture to blur the image just enough so that the blemish is not as readily visible. However, the quality of the entire image may suffer, particularly if the camera user is not experienced with such techniques. Advanced touch-up of the photo typically needs to be done on a personal computer using sophisticated software that not all camera users have access to, feel comfortable using, or the desire and time to spend using.